


Saving up for Treasure Island

by 1000lux



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Artistic License, Banter, Coda to Treasure Island, Faked Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Probably ooc, References to the book, the parrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver returns home after the events of treasure island.</p>
<p>Written at 1am to cheer myself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving up for Treasure Island

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Neither characters or story from the TV series!
> 
> **Check out this beautiful[fanart](http://themissingmask.tumblr.com/image/148505089801) done for this story by [TheMissingMask](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingMask/pseuds/TheMissingMask)!**
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> My first Black Sails fic ever. Born from excessive diving into the fandom and not going to bed on time. It's not exactly what I intended to write, but it came to me spur of the moment, and well, so it goes.
> 
> I haven't actually read the book, but I did some research on it.

Silver returns home. Flint looks up from his book.

"So, you got what you went for?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Indeed, I did." Silver looks very self-satisfied.

"Spinning that whole tale." Flint shakes his head. "I can't believe Billy playing along with it. Even faking a stroke."

"Billy likes me." Silver shrugs, smiling.

"Everyone likes you." Flint says with wry amusement that shows they've been having this kind of conversations too long for him to manage even the appearance of irritation. "To think they took all that trouble for that measly amount of money we left there."

"Well, how else was I to get a crew? I could hardly tell them what I really came for, now could I?"

"Hardly." Flint agrees.

"If you'd ever do anything but sit at home reading, that whole plan wouldn't have worked."

"Is that criticism I hear there? It's not like I wasn't paramount to the plan. Plus, I drew the map for you."

"Yeah, yeah, just stay here, buried in your books. Some of us have an inn to keep."

"Yeah, because we need the money so desperately."

"What? It would be a shame if my fantastic cooking skills would be wasted on only you. I think I'll put roast pig on the special for tomorrow."

"God help us all."

"Flint is a grumpy old man and needs to show more gratitude." The parrot caws, flying from Silver's shoulder to sit down on Flint's opened book.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

"Potty mouth!" The bird informs him happily.

"By the way," Silver tells him, leaning against the armchair Flint's sitting in. "Billy's coming for dinner."

"Oh great, then at least the bird won't be the only one judging me anylonger."

"Aw," Silver leans down, putting a kiss on the top of Flint's mess of hair that's still refusing to shed most of it's red in favor of gray. "you know, Captain Flint was right, you are grumpy."

"They should have left you on the island."

"You know you love me." Silver chuckles.

"I do." Flint agrees unanimously. "But seriously, 'Darby M'Graw - fetch aft the rum'? You couldn't think of any better last words for me?"

"I know, you don't even like Rum that much, unless you're sad and self-destructive. But Billy thought it was funny, so, well." Silver shrugs, smiling.

"Well, you were right about you being the only man I've ever feared." He pulls Silver down into a kiss. "Still do." He chuckles. "Does Billy know you told them you're married to Madi?"

"He's not the jealous type."

"Maybe I am."

"I wish I could come here once to find you in a conversation, on maybe opposite sites of the room." Billy states. "Mrs. Jones let me in."


End file.
